This invention relates generally to a locking means for removably securing a container to a base, and more specifically relates to a locking means including a tongue received in a groove.
A candle comprising a container and the wax contained therein, may be placed on a flat surface and be self supporting thereon, or secured in a base and the combination placed on a flat surface. The base may provide added stability for the candle. Also, the base for candles are generally constructed to enhance the ornamental and decorative effect of the candle. The subject of the invention affords a simplified and convenient means for utilizing a single base with a plurality of candles, or a plurality of bases with a single candle. In this manner, a variety of ornamental effects could be achieved with only a minimum of component parts.
It is, therefore, a primary object of this invention to provide a locking means for removably securing a container for wax with a base.
It is another object to provide a locking means suitable for securing different designed containers to the same base, and also securing different designed bases with the same container, and thereby providing a plurality of designs by interchanging the base and/or container.
Another object is to provide a container for wax having a plurality of spaced apart tongues which are received in grooves formed in the base.